


it's like you're sparkling

by chuuya



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuya/pseuds/chuuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, <i>Daddy</i>,” Shuu sighed in annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. your smile is my most favorite thing

**Author's Note:**

> Shuu is called Shuu here because it's Rom's POV and We Don't Say Yes To Shuuzo. Also, chapter titles are basically the prompts some random generator spat out for me. 
> 
> This was a fic commission for a friend of mine and she allowed me to upload it here! :^)

Judging from the few romantic movies he had watched, waiting for someone at a dimly lit bar probably classified as a date. As soon as that realization had hit him, Rom hadn’t been able to stop nervously tapping his fingers against the table’s surface while he downed one drink after another. The pack of cigarettes inside his jacket had been empty already, otherwise he himself would have been the sole reason for the hazy air that filled the bar.

He was sitting in a booth all by himself, his jacket folded haphazardly next to him on the bench, the knot of his tie slid down and the top two buttons of his shirt loosened. Right before he had left work to come here, he had called home to let his bandmates know he wasn’t going to come home early tonight. The response had been … _remarkable_ , so to speak. Even more so, when he had allowed Crow to order takeout, because he feared that these kids would only end up setting the kitchen on fire. That, or they’d tried to crack open Arisugawa to make eggs for dinner. Surely, this would only end up in a stomachache for everyone.

Crow had sounded far less upset when he had hung up, and Rom had felt a bit less unsure about leaving his _children_ home alone for the night.

Now that he was sitting here, he wasn’t all that confident anymore. The air in the bar was dominated by the scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol. People were talking to each other, which added a low buzzing noise to the atmosphere, while the speakers kept playing the same boring jazz tunes over and over again. Despite all that, the bar could probably qualify as Rom’s favorite spot. Not because of how it looked, but because he may or may not be sharing fond memories with this place.

He had done his best to keep them stashed away, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, as far away as possible, but when he had seen the tacky flashing sign that spelled out the name of the bar, and inhaled the scent inside for the first time in what seemed like ages, a pang of nostalgia had hit him. The feeling of something tugging and pulling at his heart, causing it to rip open and spill out images he had thought forgotten for the longest time.

A young man sitting opposite to him, slender fingers touching his hands, a bright smile that was just for him to see … Memories. Good and bad ones. Arguably, those were the good ones, and yet they left a strange taste on his tongue, like when you bit your lip and only noticed that you were bleeding until way later.

 

* * *

 

Rom looked up from his glass of whiskey when he heard the door open, letting in the noises of the cars on the street and a gust of cold wind at that. The person who had entered didn’t seem familiar at first glance, but Rom’s heartbeat still stumbled out of its rhythm for a second.

The door fell shut again and the stranger looked around for a moment. Despite the sunglasses he was wearing, Rom could feel his gaze lock with his own. He just knew it, with every step the other person took, that it was him. The swaying of his hips, the way he cocked his head to the side when he came closer..

“Rom,” he said, instead of a normal greeting, and took off his sunglasses.

Rom nodded in reply. “Shuu.”

 

 

He had figured that it was going to be a rather awkward meeting. There was no Crow around who was willing to pick a fight with Trichronika’s singer, so it was his own job to take care of the strange silent pauses between them.

“I was surprised when I received your message,” Shuu began after he had gotten himself a drink. Orange juice – Rom guessed that it was because of his agency. “But then I got here and saw the bar and figured that you were waiting here. You’re still so hung up on the old times, hm?”

“Today’s my first visit in years, actually,” Rom replied and couldn’t hide the sourness in his voice.

Shuu raised one of his perfect, thin eyebrows. The corner of his mouth curved upwards in a wry smile. “I see.”

“It still looks the same as it used to, though,” he added.

Shuu let his gaze wander for a moment, before he nodded. “I guess it does.”

There was another pause during which neither of them said a word.

“So I take it that you don’t come here often,” Shuu wondered all of a sudden.

Rom, who had been about to take a sip from his drink, paused, and frowned a little. “Are you trying to flirt with me? Stop it. You’re still terrible at it.”

“Excuse me? Not everyone can be a heartbreaker like you.”

“When have I ever been a heartbreaker?”

Shuu rolled his eyes and leaned in. “The girls were crazy about you but you always ignored them. It was hard to watch sometimes.”

Rom squinted his eyes at Shuu. “You’re acting like you were the only one who never noticed it when someone was into you.”

“Oh really?” Shuu blinked at him. “I think I’m more aware of my surroundings than you are.”

“You’re completely blind to other people’s feelings,” Rom huffed.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Shuu shot back, “You probably don’t even know what feelings are. It’s like you don’t even have a heart.” To accentuate his statement, Shuu’s foot kicked against Rom’s leg under the table.

“Stop it.” Rom lightly brushed his leg against Shuu’s in return. “Of course I have a heart. I’m just not as open about stuff as other people are.”

Shuu let out a sharp whistle. “Now you’ve got me curious.” He leaned over the table again, but closer this time. “Come on, tell me. Is there someone you like?”

“What are you, 12? I don’t want to talk about the guy or girl I like with you.” Rom raised a hand and flicked Shuu’s forehead, which had the other man wail in protest.

“You’re so cold! Here I thought you’d be more open towards an old friend,” he pouted. Rom frowned and looked away.

“It’s not like they’re there anymore,” he mumbled.

Shuu stopped rubbing his forehead and looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean? Did they leave Midi City?”

Rom made a face as though the mere question hurt him. It did, kind of. The way his stomach ached in response to the whole topic was more prominent, though. He didn’t feel comfortable talking about all this, even if it was Shuu – or maybe because it was Shuu. The one he had been supposed to trust the most.

“Kind of,” he replied eventually. He rubbed the back of his neck, the same way he always did when he was nervous. Shuu seemed to pick up on it and leaned back again. He rested his chin on his hand and eyed Rom carefully.

“I see.. That’s kind of sad.”

“I’ll live.” Rom shrugged and lowered his hand again.

Shuu stared at him, still curious. After a while, he sighed and tilted his head to the side. “So what did you like about them?”

Rom looked up from the almost melted icecubes in his glass. A frown was creasing his forehead while he dug out the memories from back then. It wasn’t hard, considering the existence of the person right in front of him. He just had to add the black hair and nail polish and the heavy eye make up …

He swallowed, the gulping audible. “Their smile was my most favorite thing in the world.”

Shuu’s eyes widened. For a second or two, he didn’t say anything.

“What?” Rom looked away. His cheeks felt hotter all of a sudden. “It’s not that weird, is it?”

“It is weird, coming from you,” Shuu said, followed by a giggle. “But I’m not surprised. You’re really soft, on the inside I mean.”

“I’m not soft,” Rom protested.

Shuu merely smiled and shook his head, before mouthing the word ‘softy’ at him.


	2. guess we have to share the bed then

“You know, those sunglasses aren’t really deceiving anyone,” Rom noted when they stepped outside the bar. He grimaced at the pouring rain and folded his arms. His jacket hadn’t taken the impromptu folding all that well, and he would have to remember to iron it before going to work tomorrow.. Maybe he’ll just kick Aion out of bed and make him do it, so he wouldn’t be completely useless for once.

“Huh? I’m pretty sure you didn’t recognize me right away when I came in, though.” Shuu adjusted his sunglasses with a grin and tilted his head a little.

“I knew it was you when you looked at me. Besides, you’re way too flashy.”

“Flashy?” Shuu looked up from the hand he had been holding out for seemingly no reason at all. He scrunched his nose when he felt rain drops on his skin.

“Your hair, your clothes.. everything. Even when you talk it’s like you’re..” Rom hesitated and turned his head away. He squinted his eyes as though he was focusing on something down the road. “ _Sparkling._ ”

Shuu made some sort of noise, a snort in the back of his throat in an attempt to hold back his laughter. “Sparkling, huh?” he replied after a few seconds and pressed his lips together. He tilted his head back to look at the sky above them, before he turned back to Rom. “Hey, Rom?”

Rom hummed a response.

“You don’t have anyone waiting on you, right? How about we go somewhere?” Without giving Rom a chance to reply properly, Shuu linked their arms. “It’s cold and raining and the night’s still young, so why not?”

Rom looked at him in utter confusion, as though that suggestion was the absolute worst Shuu had ever made. “What.. What do you have in mind?”

Shuu didn’t reply, and only smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you,” Rom groaned when he sat down on the bed. He buried his face in his hands, before he looked up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Shuu was still lingering in the entryway, arms folded in front of his chest while he checked out the room in silent astonishment.

“Well.. I didn’t think it would be like that,” he said after a moment.

“What did you even expect in the first place?” Rom snapped at him. He leaned back on the bed and brought a hand to his tie to loosen the knot a bit more. The hotel room was warm, but the air inside wasn’t stuffy. Rain was drumming on the windows which was a tad bit relaxing, Rom had to admit.

“I don’t know. A classy hotel with a nicely stocked minibar and a huge flatscreen tv to watch trashy movies on, maybe,” Shuu replied with a shrug. He barely managed to stifle a giggle when he watched Rom pick up one of the frilly pillows on the giant bed and turn it around in his hands.

“Classy? There was a pink neon sign of a pair of boobs on the side of the house, that didn’t look classy at all,” Rom huffed.

“It could have belonged to the stripbar in the back.”

“Classy hotels usually don’t have stripbars in the same house.” Rom frowned and held up the pillow for Shuu to see. “It says **YES** on both sides.”

“You’re so nitpicky, ugh. And put that thing away.” Shuu waved his hand dismissively as he walked over to the armchair in the corner and flopped down on it. “We should just deal with it. At least it’s cheap.”

“Hold on.” Rom sat up on the bed. “You’re not suggesting we stay here, are you?”

Shuu froze and looked up with a frown. “Yes, I am. Why not?” After kicking off his shoes, he got up again and walked over to the minibar opposite to the bed. Rom silently watched him rummage around for a bit, before he straightened up again and held up a bottle. “How about this, huh?” he asked with a triumphant smile.

Rom’s frown only grew deeper. “Are you even allowed to drink alcohol, Shuu?”

He watched as Shuu walked over to the bed to sit down next to him. “Of course I am,” he replied, while he tried to open the bottle of alcohol. “I’m over 20, in case you forgot that.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Rom nudged Shuu’s hands away and took the bottle. He opened it with a mere flick of his wrist, which earned him an eyeroll from Shuu.

“Don’t be so proud of yourself, Mr Beefy,” he muttered under his breath. “What did you mean then?” he returned to the actual topic of their conversation.

Rom shrugged. “I just thought you weren’t allowed to drink because of your agency.”

“Oh..” Shuu raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a second before he shrugged and grabbed the bottle again. “That’s just because it would cause an uproar if people saw me drink alcohol in public. I’m an idol after all.”

Rom grimaced at the mention of that word but didn’t get the chance to reply anything. Shuu raised the bottle and smiled widely. “To me.”

“Aren’t you supposed to say _To us_? And why are you the one getting the first..” He watched as Shuu gulped down a mouthful of the booze, only to lower the bottle and shake his head with the most grossed out expression Rom had ever seen just a mere second later.

“This is disgusting,” Shuu managed to say between coughs.

“Figured. You’re probably not used to it,” Rom sighed.

Shuu wiped his mouth and squinted his eyes at Rom, who seemed to have no difficulties downing a few sips. “And why are you so used to it?”

Rom blinked at him, and shrugged. “I don’t know. I have a higher tolerance border for alcohol, maybe.”

“You’ve been drinking at the bar too,” Shuu muttered. “That doesn’t fit you at all. Usually, people like you don’t drink alcohol.”

“People like me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Rom handed the bottle back to Shuu. Admittedly, he had been drinking at the bar, but what they were downing now seemed to kick in better than the booze back then. He was feeling warm and pleasantly drowsy already.

“You know. Guys who hit the gym as often as they can,” Shuu replied after he had taken another sip, this time without the coughing afterwards.

“Some are more laid back than others,” Rom mumbled. He let out a low sigh when his back hit the mattress.

“You’re not tired already, are you?” he heard Shuu complain. Moments later, he shifted on the bed. A leg was swung over Rom’s side, moments before he felt someone sit down on his thighs.

“What are you doing?” Rom opened his eyes and blinked at Shuu. He had leaned to the side and fumbled with the switches on the wall next to the bed. The light grew dimmer and more red, until the whole room was tinted in some sort of pink-ish glow. Rom felt like he was suddenly in the middle of a whorehouse. Which was fitting, considering that this was a love hotel.

“That’s nice, isn’t it?” Shuu replied with a smile. He brought the bottle to his lips, which resulted in him spilling some of the alcohol. Droplets of it ran down his jaw and throat until they disappeared past the hem of his collar. “Or am I too heavy for you?” he inquired with innocence that almost seemed genuine in his eyes.

“You’re pretty light, to be honest,” Rom replied. His hands grabbed for Shuu’s hips. “Are you eating properly? Getting enough nutrients and all that? What about sleep?”

“I’m fine,” Shuu giggled and reached for the cap of the bottle.

“Just making sure. Staying healthy is important–”

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” Shuu sighed in annoyance. He dropped the now closed bottle on the bed and leaned forward. His hands came to rest left and right next to Rom’s head. “You’re such a worrywart sometimes.”

“That never bothered you,” Rom replied lowly. He could feel Shuu’s hot breath on his face and it sent shivers down his spine.

“You do that with your boys too, hm? I bet they’re happy you’re out tonight.” Shuu shifted on top of him, in an attempt to get more comfortable.

“They’d die without me.” Rom inhaled deeply when Shuu’s weight pressed down harder on him.

“Really? They’re probably really happy without you right now.” Shuu grinned at him and ground his hips against Rom’s. “Maybe they’re having a threesome or something like that.”

Rom swallowed thickly to suppress the groan that was threatening to escape his throat. “They’re not like that.”

Shuu let out an airy laugh. He lifted one of his hands and ran it over Rom’s chest. He undid his buttons with ease, while he spoke, “I’m pretty sure they are a lot like that. The short one.. probably super curious about all kinds of kinky stuff. And the one with the glasses already looks and walks like a filthy slut, that doesn’t leave much to the imagination. I’m not sure about the tall one but I’m sure he’s got a nice dick.”

“You really need to work on that dirty mouth of yours,” Rom hissed, and arched his back when he felt Shuu’s nails scratch roughly over his pectorals.

“Dirty mouth? What are you talking about?” Shuu sang innocently, “I’m an idol, I don’t know dirty words or anything like that.” As if to prove his own statement as false, Shuu once again pressed down hard against Rom’s hips.

This time, Rom couldn’t stay silent. He let down a low groan in appreciation of the excitement and pleasure that was slowly building up in the pits of his stomach. Even though he had sounded reluctant at first, he didn’t mind this at all. Shuu assaulting him like this – he enjoyed every second of it.

“Don’t zone out now,” he heard Shuu’s voice close to his ear. He opened his eyes and blinked at the man on top of him. Shuu had leaned in again, this time running a hand through Rom’s hair. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“If you get off of me, I can–” Rom began, but Shuu cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

“I get to decide what we do,” Shuu whispered with a threatening edge in his voice. He came closer, until their lips brushed against each other. The small touch alone made Rom’s heartbeat speed up.

Shuu’s voice was barely audible when he finally added, “I decided that I want to do you.”


	3. a kiss on the tip of the nose

When Rom opened his eyes, sunlight was flooding through the windows. His entire body ached, as though he had gone through a way too tough training regime. Letting out a low groan, he pushed the blanket back a little.

“What time is it?” he heard Shuu ask next to him. For a moment, Rom was too confused to reply.

He cleared his throat. “Early, I guess. 9 am?” He squinted his eyes at the clock on the wall. “I’m already running late for work.”

“Just call in sick,” Shuu replied drowsily, as though he was about to fall asleep again. Nevertheless, he sat up and ran a hand through his unruly bed hair. “I’m sure you can skip a day or too.”

“I could actually use that, but no. I believe in karma and all,” Rom sighed, followed by another pained groan when he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. “I feel like someone beat me up last night.”

“Hm? Oh, you mean the whole 'If I pretend I’m sick I’m actually going to end up sick’ thing? You still believe in that?” Shuu chuckled under his breath. Rom could hear the bed squeak a little when he inched closer to Rom. Lean arms were wrapped around his chest, seconds before hands roamed over his pecs and abs. He could feel Shuu linger on the bruises on his hips, where he had gripped Rom a bit too hard the night before.

“Guess I did it right if you can still feel it,” Shuu whispered way closer to his ear than Rom felt necessary. Shuu’s teeth graced his earlobe before he bit down on it.

“You didn’t have to bite me, though,” Rom replied a tad bit shakily. He ran a thumb over the red bitemark on the inside of his thigh, and frowned.

“You liked it.” Shuu shrugged behind him. When Rom got up from the bed, he let go of him, albeit reluctantly. For a moment, he just stood there, and eventually brought his hand to the back of his neck.

“I don’t think I said it last night, so..” He glanced at Shuu, who was eyeing him with big eyes, “Well, Happy Birthday.”

When Shuu didn’t say anything, Rom coughed in nervousness and turned to look at him. “Come on, don’t tell me you forgot it was your..” His voice trailed off when he saw the wide smile on Shuu’s face.

“Of course I didn’t forget! But I never would have guessed you asked me to meet you because of that. That’s so cute of you,” Shuu rambled while kicking back the blankets, and jumping off the bed. He wrapped his arms around Rom’s neck and pulled him down, only to peck the tip of Rom’s nose. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

Rom felt pure heat crawl up his spine. “I’m not– You’re pissing me off, you know that?!”

“You _like_ me,” Shuu replied, and grinned at him.

His heartbeat stuttered, the same way it had at the bar the night before. Rom swallowed and stared down at Shuu, his gaze wandering across his features without being able to find a spot to settle on.

“Still my favorite thing,” he muttered under his breath. Shuu raised his eyebrows at him. He cocked his head to the side, the way he always did when he was confused.

“What are you talking about?”

Rom raised his arms and cupped Shuu’s face in his hands. A barely notable smile was playing at his lips. His heartbeat was drumming in his ears, so loud and insistent that he barely could hear his own voice when he said,

“Your smile is my most favorite thing in the world.”


End file.
